Bier
Bier ist eines der ältesten alkoholischen Getränke. In Mitteleuropa sind bierähnliche Getränke bereits im 3. Jahrtausend v. Chr. nachgewiesen. Als Alltagsgetränk hatte Bier aufgrund seiner günstiger zu beschaffenden Rohstoffe (Getreide) eine weitaus größere Verbreitung als Met, dessen Honig weitaus schwerer zu beschaffen und entsprechend wertvoll war. Geschichte Gegorene Getränke, die aus Körnerfrüchten gekocht, vergoren und mit allerlei Zutaten gewürzt wurden, waren in Europa schon früh und weit verbreitet. Nicht nur bei Griechen und Römern, sondern ebenso bei ihren "barbarischen" und "halbbarbarischen" Nachbarn. Kulturpflanzen und Haustiere in ihren Übergang aus Asien, nach Griechenland (Internet Archive). Victor Hehn. Berlin 1870, 8. Aufl. 1911. Steinzeit Aus dem Spätneolithikum (2850 v. Chr. bis 2250 v. Chr.) zeugt der Fund eines Bechers in Refshojgard (Ostjütland), der Reste von entsprechenden Stärkekörnern enthielt, vom Genuss des Bieres. Erwin M. Ruprechtsberger: Bier im Altertum - Ein Überblick. Linzer archäologische Forschungen, Sonderheft VIII. Linz 1992 Da im vorwiegend Gerste angebaut wurde, dürfte das Bier zu dieser Zeit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach aus Gerste gebraut worden sein. Bei den frühesten Brauverfahren der Jungsteinzeit und Bronzezeit buk man vermutlich zunächst Fladenbrote, die in ein Gefäß mit Wasser aufgelöst und mittels wilder Hefen zu Bier vergoren wurde. Eine weitere Entwicklung gegenüber den einfachen Bieren aus Brot stellt das Sieden der Bierwürze aus gemälztem oder geröstetem Getreide dar. Dazu gibt es verschiedene Theorien, so kann die Bierwürze in Keramik- oder Metallgefäßen über offenem Feuer gekocht worden sein, oder es wurden heiße Feldsteine aus einem Feuer in ein Holzgefäß mit der Würze gegeben. Klassen, L.: "Zur Bedeutung von Getreide in der Einzelgrabkultur Jütlands". In: Umwelt-Wirtschaft-Siedlungen im 3. vorchr. Jahrtausend Mitteleuropas und Skandinaviens. Offa Bücher N.F. 84, Neumünster 2008, S. 49-65. Germanische Eisenzeit thumb|[[Bierbrauer Hertel mit Brauerstern (Mendelsche Zwölfbrüderstiftung, 1425)]] Dass auch die Germanen ein gegorenes Getränk besaßen, dessen Grundstoff verschiedene Getreidearten lieferten, wird durch Tacitus ausdrücklich bezeugt (Germ. 23): Als Getränk dient eine Flüssigkeit aus Gerste oder Weizen. Dünnbier diente zur Erfrischung, mit schwerem Bier berauschten sie sich. Tacitus: "Die Germania des Tacitus"' (Digitalisat auf Wikisource). Deutsche Übersetzung: Anton Baumstark. Freiburg, 1876. Ehe der Wein allgemein Eingang in Mittel- u. Nordeuropa fand, war der Biergenuss durch Met und Obstweine (líð) einigermaßen beeinträchtigt, jedoch traten letztere später in ihrer Bedeutung zurück. Frühmittelalter Im Frühmittelalter wurde Bier noch überwiegend in Klöstern gebraut. Vom Bierkonsum zu dieser Zeit zeugen u.a. schriftlich erhaltene Rechtsquellen; so taucht z.B. in den angelsächsischen Satzungen des Königs Ine von Wessex (70, 1 Gesetze der Angelsachsen (Internet Archive). Felix Liebermann. Savigny-Stiftung. M. Niemeyer, 1906. S. 119) wiederholt ein wälsches Bier (wilisc ealoð) neben ein oder zwei anderen Sorten auf; als dessen Eigenschaften hlúttor ('süffig') und líðe ('mild, sanft') bezeichnet werden An Anglo-Saxon dictionary (Internet Archive). Bosworth-Toller. Oxford : Clarendon Press, 1882-1908. s. v. Wilisc. Später scheint von den Niederlanden her auch das Grutbier einzudringen. In Deutschland ist das älteste schriftliche Zeugnis für Bier (als beor) im sog. Hrabanischen Glossar (auch Pseudohranbanisches Glossar, später Samanunga-Glossar) aus Reichenau-Murbach vom Ausgang des 8. Jhds. In einer Urkunde von 890 findet sich das afterbier (vgl. ags. æftereala - 'sapda', auch halpbier und dünnebier sind durch frühes Auftreten als Beinamen von Personen belegt. Später wird das Dünnbier (vielfach eben "Nachbier") vorzugsweise als kofent bezeichnet. Das in einer Schenkung an das Regensburger Stift Obermünster (ca. um 1000) versprochene "tres emine cerevisiae quod dicitur stecchal" scheint dagegen ein besonders kräftiges Bier zu meinen Quellen und Erörterungen zu bayrischen und deutschen Geschichte. 1159. In den Urkunden wird häufiger ein Unterschied zwischen cervisia mellita und cervisia non mellita gemacht, das letztere aber vom medo deutlich unterschieden: so z.B. u.a. in einem Diplom Ludwigs des Deutschen (806-876) für Corvey aus dem Jahre 853 Wilmans, Kaiserurkdd. d. Prov. Westfalen I Nr. 29, S. 119 ff.. Auf diesen Unterschied weisen auch die Beinamen (später Familiennamen) Süßbier (Soetbeer) und Sauerbier (Surbeer) zurück, die schon früh auftreten. Die ideale Einrichtung eines frühmittelalterlichen Brauhauses zeigt der Grundriß des Klosters St. Gallen, wo dreimal Brauhäuser, immer in Verbindung mit der Bäckerei, eingezeichnet sind. Diese Verbindung von Brauen und Backen erhielt sich am längsten in Westfalen. Hoch- u. Spätmittelalter thumb|[[Braumeister Georg (Mendelsche Zwölfbrüderstiftung, 1437)]] Im Hochmittelalter erhielt das Bier ebenso seine Bedeutung als 'nahrhaftes Getränk'. So verordnete Hildegard von Bingen (Causae et Curae) ein stärkendes und wohltuendes Bier aus Gerste und Roggen als Ersatz für Wein. Zudem tritt neben der Gerste mehr der Hafer hervor. So nennt die Freckenhorster Heberolle (11. Jhd., Westfalen) Gersten- und Hafermalz, ebenso wie das bayrische Himmelreich-Gedicht (ca. 1180, V. 270). Roggen und Spelz gelangen zu allen Zeiten nur gelegentlich und aushilfsweise zur Verwendung. Hopfen wurde zwar bereits seit dem 8. Jh. angebaut, aber erst ab dem 12. Jh. beim Brauen von Bier verwendet, wodurch die Biere haltbarer und transportfähiger wurden. Als sich durch Einwirkung der Klöster und vorallem der Städte im Hoch- u. Spätmittelalter aus der alten häuslichen Bierbereitung ein blühendes Braugewerbe entfaltete, tauchten eine große Vielfalt an Biersorten auf. Über diese Biernamen des 15. und 16 Jhds. gibt es eine ganze Literatur, die schon im Anfang des 16. Jhds. einsetzt s. Heyne S. 349 f.. Frauenrolle War das Malzen und Brauen, genau wie das Backen, in der altgermanischen Hauswirtschaft ursprünglich allein Sache der Frau, so verlagerte sich die Bierherstellung im Laufe des Mittelalters zunehmend auf kleinere Familienunternehmen und erst ab dem 13. Jh. nach und nach in die Hand der Männer. Noch die altnordische Hálfssaga (cap. I) überliefert z.B. im Eingang, dass König Alrek seine beiden Gemahlinnen in der ǫlgerð um seine Gunst und ihren Verbleib im Hause streiten läßt. Obwohl in den Klöstern und auf den großen Gutshöfen (vgl. Cap. de vill. 61) naturgemäß Männer damit beauftragt wurden, blieb das Bierbrauen bis zum Ausgang des Mittelalter vielfach ein weibliches Geschäft, Amt und Gewerbe. Auch der Zisterziensermönch Caesarius von Heisterbach (1180-1240) erzählt von einer braxatrix ('Bräuerin') im Dienst der Zwölfapostelkirche zu Köln (Dial. mir. VIII 62). Für Frankfurt a. M. rechnete der Wirtschaftshistoriker Karl Bücher Die Frauenfrage im Mittelalter (Internet Archive). Karl Bücher. 2. Aufl. Tübingen, Verlag der H. Laupp'schen Buchhandlung, 1910. S. 80 das Bierbrauen noch im Spätmittelalter zu den Gewerben, in welchen die Frauen überwiegen, auch in Lübeck ist ihre Konkurrenz bezeugt, während sie anderwärts (wie in Lüneburg) zu fehlen scheinen. In England lebt die Erinnerung daran in den Zunamen und spätem Familiennamen Brewster und Maltster fort Bardsley. A Dictionary of english and welsh surnames. 1901, p. 132, 510. Handel Über Bier, Malz und Hopfen als Gegenstände des Handels ergeben erst die Quellen des 2. Jahrtausends nähere und beständig wachsende Aufschlüsse. Die Anfänge dieses Handels fallen aber noch in die frühe Zeit: zunächst sind daran die großen Klöster und die Herrenhöfe beteiligt, in späterer Zeit wird der Handel mit Bier und Hopfen so gut wie die Erzeugung des Bieres ein bürgerliches, städtisches Gewerbe. Etymologie Von den Römern überlieferte Plinius eine Reihe von Ausdrücken für Bier-ähnliche Getränke, wie z.B. camum aus Pannonien, caelia (celea) aus Spanien, cervis(i)a aus Gallien. Davon kamen caelia und cervisia durch die Gelehrtensprache auch in Mittel- und Nordeuropa in Umlauf und wurden vielfach unterschiedlich gebraucht (so auf dem idealischen Grundriß des Klosters St. Gallen) bis gegen 1200 der Begriff cervisia vorherrschte. Dieser setzte sich auch in den romanischen Volkssprachen durch; im Catalonischen nahm er die Bedeutung 'Hopfen' an (mnd. grúl 'Porst'). Dazu kam das bereits dem Plinius bekannte gall. bracis Holder: Altkeltischer Sprachschatz. s. v.. Daraus entwickelten sich im Mittellatein und in den romanischen Sprachen zahlreiche verwandte Begriffe, wobei die Begriffe 'Malz' und 'Würze' und die Handlungen des Mälzens und Brauens zusammenfielen. Für die Germanen ist bemerkenswert, dass sie weder für 'Bier' und 'brauen' noch für 'Malz' und 'Würze' sich je eines nachweislichen Fremdwortes bedienten. Vielmehr wanderten umgekehrt ihre heimischen Hauptausdrücke zu den Romanen (frz. bière, ital. birra) und zu den Balten und Slawen (lit. alùs 'Bier', preuß. alu 'Met'), wohin auch auch der Ausdruck für 'Malz' gelangte (preuß. piwamaltan, poln. mloto; weiter finn. mallas, mag. malata). Die Namen für die künstlichen Getränke unterlagen zeitlich und regional durchaus Bedeutungsverschiebungen. Ale und Bier thumb|[[Bierbrauer Linhardt Sigel (Landauersche Zwölfbrüderstiftung, 1588)]] Von den beiden Hauptwörtern für Bier ist das eine "Ale" von alu n. (ags. ealu, ealoð, anord. ǫl, as. alo-), wobei das lat. alumen ('Alaun') ein Getränk nach den herben oder bittern Zusatzstoffen bezeichnet. Walde: Lateinisches Etymologisches Wörterbuch. Heidelberg 1906. Für das zweite Hauptwort "Bier", von beor n. (ahd. peor, bior, ags. béor, afries. biar; anord. bjórr m.), schlug der deutsche Mediävist und Lexikograph Moritz Heyne (1837-1906) eine Ableitung aus dem mlat. biber(e) ('trinken') vor, die er mit der Hopfenkultur gallischer Klöster motivieren wollte. Diese Theorie wurde allerdings von anderen Mediävisten, wie z.B. Edward Schröder (1858-1942), abgelehnt. Genauso wie die Theorie von Friedrich Kluge (1856-1926), der die Grundform *''beuro-'' an ein erschlossenes Wort für Gerste anlehnte. Am wahrscheinlichsten sah E. Schröder die Beziehung von *''beuro'' zu *''bheruo'' und lat. fervere ('sieden, kochen'), wodurch das Wort mit mnd. berme ('Hefe') und dem mhd. briuwen ('brauen') zusammengehört. "Bier" wäre also ursprünglich der gegorene und "Ale" der herbe oder bittere Trank. Nur das Englische bewahrte beide Wörter, ale und beer, bis heute. Im Nordischen blieb ǫl, im Deutschen bier allein übrig. Schon der Dichter des Heliand-Epos scheint den Begriff alo nicht mehr zu verstehen, wenn er auf der Hochzeit zu Kana (V. 2009) den 'klaren Wein' mid orcun endi mid alofaton herbeischaffen läßt, und noch weniger kann die spätahd. Glosse alschaph 'galeola' Die althochdeutschen Glossen (Internet Archive): gesammelt und bearbeitet von Elias Steinmeyer u. Eduard Sievers. Berlin: Weidmann; 1879 bis 1898. Bd. III, 644, 19 als Zeuge für ein Fortleben von alu gelten. Aus dem Niederländischen, wo das Wort selbst geschwunden ist, drang ein zusammengesetztes godale (god-ale) ins Nordfranzösische, wo es u.a. als Kampfruf der Bürger von Arras bezeugt ist. Die Versuche, den historischen Unterschied zwischen alu und bior festzulegen (da der etymologische unsicher bleibt), hatten bisher keinen Erfolg. Karl Müllenhoff und Moritz Heyne sahen wegen des jüngern englischen Gebrauch, im das alu ungehopfte und im bior das gehopfte Bier. Dagegen spricht allerdings einerseits die geringe Bedeutung des Hopfens, gerade in England, und andererseits die altenglischen Glossen, die, im Einzelnen wenig zuverlässig, in der Gesamtheit doch ein ganz klares Resultat ergeben, etwa so wie es Aelfric (Grammatik und Glossar ed. Zupitza S. 315.) formuliert: :* 'ceruisa / cervis(i)a vel celea' - (Bier oder bitteres Bier) - ealu :* 'hydromellum vel mulsum'- (Honig oder Honig-Bier) - beor Anglo-Saxon and Old English Vocabularies (Internet Archive). T. Wright & R. Wülker 2. ed. London, Trübner & co. 1884. S. 328. Daraus ergibt sich, dass nur für das ealu die Verwendung von Getreidemalz feststeht, während unter beor gerade auch Met-artige, mit Süßstoff vergorene Getränke verstanden werden. Der gegorene Gerstensaft (mit oder ohne Bitterstoff) ist in erster Linie das ealu. Beor hingegen, und nur dieses, wird von den Glossatoren vielfach mit medo und sogar mit ofetes win vertauscht und dient zur Übersetzung von lat. hydromel(lum) ('Honig'), das man in Deutschland sogar durch apheltranc wiedergibt. Grutbier thumb|[[Biermesser Hans Frank mit Brauerstern (Mendelsche Zwölfbrüderstiftung, 1506)]] Neben dem 'Bier' im engeren Sinne, ist auch das grúz-bier, nd. grútbeer, anzumerken, das allerdings seine Bedeutung und seinen Charakter vielfach wechselte. Ein Spottvers des 10. Jhds. Müllenhoff und Scherer, Denkmäler deutscher Poesie und Prosa. 3. Aufl. Berlin 1892. Nr. XXVIII beginnt mit: "Liubene ersazta sítna grúz" - 'L. braute sein (Hochzeits)-Bier'. Hier taucht grúz, das eigentlich 'Korn' (vom Sand wie vom Getreide), 'Graupe', im Angelsächsischen auch 'feines Mehl' bedeutet, bereits in der Bedeutung 'Getreidebier' auf, und zwar vorzugsweise 'Weizenbier'. Es ist also durchaus möglich, dass die Unterscheidung von celia und cervisa auf dem St. Galler Plan den Unterschied von Weizen einerseits, und Hafer- und Gerstenbier andererseits im Auge hat. Um das Jahr 1100 gibt der mittelrheinische Verfasser eines enzyklopädischen Wörterbuchs, des "Summarium Heinrici", eine Übersicht über die Getränke (Ahd. Gll. III 155 f.): außer 'mulsum' - lutertranc, 'hydromellum'-''apheltranc'', 'medus' - meto unterscheidet er ebenso: : 'ceruisa vel ceruisia' - bier : 'celia' - gruzzinc, gruz Der Ausgangspunkt dieser zweiten Biersorte scheint Oberdeutschland zu sein: von dort her stammen die Formen grusinc bzw. gruysing, die neben grút(beer), gruyt(beer) auf niederdeutschen bzw. niederländischen Boden heimisch wurden. Die Wirtschafts- und Rechtsgeschichte des 'Grutbiers' spielte sich hauptsächlich im niederdeutschen Nordwesten ab. Sie reicht urkundlich hinauf bis zu dem Diplom Ottos III. (980–1002) aus dem Jahr 999 (MGH. Dipl. 0. III Nr. 312), das der Kirche von Utrecht unter anderem verleiht: "negotium generale fermentatae cervisiae quod vulgo grut nuncupatur". Die eigentümliche Bedeutungsverschiebung des Wortes hängt mit den Bitterstoffen zusammen, die für diese cerevisia fermentata oder das fermentum, wie es anderwärts heißt, verwendet wurden. Festbier Neben dem Erzeugnis für den täglichen Gebrauch, wie es in der Hauswirtschaft, auf den großen Gutshöfen und in den Klöstern regelmäßig hergestellt wurde, gab es zu allen Zeiten ein stärker eingebrautes Bier für Familienfeste (darunter auch das Grutbier), große Gelage und sakrale Anlässe. So traf schon Columban von Luxeuil (540–615) in der Bodenseegegend die heidnischen Alemannen um eine mächtige Kufe mit Bier versammelt, die sie zu Ehren ihres Gottes Wodan leerten (Vita Columbani c. 53). Das Bier in erster Linie, und nicht der Met, war das Getränk bei festlichen Schmausereien. So übersetzt schon eine althochdeutsche Canonesglosse des beginnenden 9. Jhds. das lat. convivium ('Gastmahl, Gelage') mit bior (Ahd. Gll. II 146, 20). Neben ǫlþr n. heißt im Nordischen auch das einfache ǫl - 'Trinkgelage', und auch im Beowulf darf man für das "æt béore" ohne weiteres "in convivio" ('beim Trinkgelage') sagen. Vergleichbar dazu ist unser heutiges Erntebier, Gildebier, Kindelbier usw. Literarische Überlieferung Der Ausdruck beor für Bier gilt als gemeingermanischen Ursprungs und trittt gleichzeitig mit alu seit dem Beginn der literarischen Überlieferung, besonders auch in den nordischen Dichtungen der Edda auf. Ebenso wird ᚫᛚᚢ (alu) auf einigen Runendenkmälen bezeugt. Allerdings ist nicht auszuschließen, dass der Ausdruck alu in vorliterarischer Zeit nach Nordeuropa getragen wurde. In der Saga-Literatur tritt das Bier nirgends so stark hervor wie in einigen eddischen Gedichten. In einer berühmten Stelle des Alvissmáls (Lieder-Edda) heißt es (V. 34/35): Der Begriff bjórr wird dabei als das stärkere, vornehmere und teurere Getränk gedeutet (da es die Asen trinken). An dieser Stelle gilt der Ausdruck als gesellschaftliches und literarisches Modewort für ein beliebtes Getränk, dass wie Wein importiert wurde. In späterer Literatur erscheint es fast nur noch als Ausdruck für die importierten Sorten. Eine einheimische nordische Spezialität, die dem bjór (Bier) ausdrücklich (als norst ǫl) gegenübergestellt wird, war das mungát, das nach den zugesetzten Bitterstoffen auch als humlamungát und porsmungát differenziert wird. Inhaltsstoffe Malz thumb|[[Mälzer Hans Osterstuck (Mendelsche Zwölfbrüderstiftung, 1600)]] * Hauptartikel: Malzen u. Mälzer "Malz" (ahd. malzae asächs. anord malt, ags. mealt) gehört zur Wurzel, die dem 'schmelzen', germ. *''(s)meltan'', zugrunde liegt. Etymologisch unklar bleibt allerdings das Wort für den Zustand des gekochten Malzes (mit oder ohne Zusatz), ahd.: wirz, mnd. wirt, wert) es fiel z.B. im Angelsächsischen mit wyrt resp. würze ('pigmentum, condimentum') zusammen und wird allgemein als 'Würze' verstanden Etymologisches Wörterbuch der deutschen Sprache (Internet Archive). Friedrich Kluge. 7. Auflage. Trübner, Straßburg 1910.... Weiterlesen Bitterstoffe Der Zusatz von Bitterstoffen zum Bier ist uralt: in erster Linie dient der Bitterstoff dazu, das Bier haltbar zu machen, dann wird er als gesundheitsfördernd erkannt, und zuletzt auch als Gaumenreiz empfunden. Die Zahl dieser durchweg pflanzlichen Ingredienzien war recht groß, bis der Hopfen alle anderen verdrängte. Für das 11. Jhd. bezeugt Hildegard von Bingen u.a. die Verwendung von Eschenblättern als Ersatz für Hopfen (Migne, Patr. lat. 197, col. 1226). Von den wildwachsenden Pflanzen gewannen zwei eine besondere Bedeutung als Handelsartikel, und speziell im Zusammenhang mit dem Grutbier: der Gagel (Myrica gale) und der Sumpfporst (Ledum palustre). Als grut, gruyt bezeichnete man nun am Niederrhein, in Westfalen und den Niederlanden durch Jahrhunderte hindurch eine Bierwürze, die mit solchen Kräutern versetzt war, dann einerseits das daraus hergestellte Bier, und anderseits den Extrakt der Kräuter. Diese Entwicklung ging von einem Wort aus, das ursprünglich nichts anderes als 'Körnchen', im Altenglischen aber 'feines Mehr bezeichnet. Wenn in englischen Glossen des 15. Jhds. growt als Übersetzung von idromellum, agromellum auftaucht, so erfolgte diese Bedeutungsverschiebung unter der Einwirkung des festländischen grut. Im Ausgang des Mittelalters wurde die Bedeutung dieser Bitterstoffe dann durch den Hopfen verdrängt. Diese Entwicklung vollzog sich innerhalb Norddeutschlands und ging von den niedersächsischen und wendischen Hansestädten aus. 'Sauerbier' und 'Süßbier' dürften also im Mittelalter zu allen Zeiten neben dem 'Bitterbier' eine Rolle gespielt haben. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Gert von Paczensky und Anna Dünnebier: Kulturgeschichte des Essens und Trinkens. btb 1997, ISBN 3-442-72192-X, S. 195 * Fünf Bücher deutscher Hausaltertümer von den ältesten geschichtlichen Zeiten bis zum 16. Jahrhundert (Internet Archive). (1899). Moriz Heyne. Leipzig 1899-1903. Bd. II, 343. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 279 f. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Essen und Trinken Kategorie:Getränke